The Reaper, the Angel and the Warrior
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Set at the end of the Abomination Vault-novel. Written as an apology to Tumblr-people. One-shot. R & E & R


**Category:** **Darksiders I &amp; II**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Azrael/War/Death**

**Warnings:** **Yaoi, Lemon, Threesome**

**Chapter:**** One-Shot**

**Copyright:** **Characters &amp; places © By Appropriate Copyright-holder, Plot &amp; OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later, he probably would be unable to tell exactly _how _he had gotten involved in this. Oh, he knew why he had come here and he also knew who first got the idea – War, incidentally – but he most assuredly did not know why he had _agreed_ to it in the first place.

One of War's hands was holding his wrists, the other rubbing circles on his clothed hip. Somewhere behind him, Death was doing something, but the angel would be damned if he knew what with the few sounds he even heard.

The youngest Nephilim chuckled lightly when the angel turned his head on instinct. "That won't work."

"I know it won't work..." Azrael dryly countered, futilely tugging on his arms. "I am trying to hear more. Since I can't see anything." Indeed, after Fury and Strife had appeared to take Belisatra to the Charred Council for judgement and the two remaining Horsemen had somehow managed to make him agree to this, everything had spun quite out of control for Azrael. Blindfolded and held by War, he felt surprisingly helpless.

He gasped lightly when the hand of the Rider settled on his ass, massaging the firm globes through the robes.

"Brother." Came the warning voice of Death, soon followed by the Firstborn's hands on the angel's hips. "Behave a little longer."

"Says the guy who is using two hands to grope Azrael." War's voice sounded amused, his own hand not stopping the caressing.

Azrael marvelled at the chuckle he heard coming from behind him. What had he gotten himself into? Another gasp escaped him when he suddenly found himself nearly crushed between the two Nephilim. War lifted the angel's hands as Death carefully caressed the white wings, while all Azrael could do was tremble under their touches.

"Let's move somewhere more comfortable." The elder Nephilim suggested, guiding the still blindfolded angel deeper into the house. "Though I fear it will not be like in the White City."

"At least I can see why you blindfolded him." War snorted lightly, one of his hands on the small of Azrael's back. He trailed his hands up, starting to tug at the many layers that covered the angel.

"Wait, what?" The angel squirmed in as the two undressed him. "Can't I do this myself?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Death countered, pulling open several layers at once, letting them fall to the ground, much to Azrael's consternation.

"Death, your house is not somewhere I..." Lips cut him off, sharp teeth nipping at his upper lip. He supposed he could just clean his clothes before returning to the White City... Between the three of them, the Archangel was soon completely devoid of clothes. A light blush crept up his cheeks when feeling their gazes on his bare body. He understood why Death had requested he be blindfolded, but still...

"I can certainly see why you are considered a treasure of Heaven." War snorted, hesitantly trailing his hands over the bare back in front of him. He was rewarded when Azrael shuddered when the hot fingers of the Horseman moved between the wings. It seemed that part of the body was quite sensitive.

"Don't have too much fun." Death warned him, slowly shedding his clothes. "You wanted this to last..." He took Azrael's hand when he had finished, dragging the angel into another kiss to allow his brother to undress as well.

He was a surprisingly good kisser, that was for certain. Feeling the bony hands of the Nephilim on his hips, the other managed to invade his mouth when their bodies touched for the first time. Azrael reached up, taking hold of the Firstborn's head to deepen it, breathing heavily by now.

"Take your own advice." War muttered near Azrael's back, his hands once more starting to draw patterns on the silky skin between the two wings. "You're in a damn hurry."

Death growled, wrapping his arms around Azrael to get a hold on his sibling's wrists. "Careful, or I might make you regret that tone."

Trapped between the two brothers, there was little Azrael could do. "Are you going to be arguing the entire time? Because if so, I think I want to back out."

It got them to stop arguing at least... by turning on him.

The bed seemed to be flesh covered in supple skin, smooth as silk. The Gatekeeper was not entirely certain how he had gotten on it, but cared little for that at the moment. At least it was big enough to accommodate his wings.

A sharp breath escaped the scholar's slender lips when hands pressed his wrists down. It seemed War and Death had both taken a side – thankfully being careful of his wings – and were now well and truly immobilizing him on the bed. He ought to have kept his mouth shut, should he not? Hooking their own legs over his, the angel found himself trapped.

Which probably wouldn't have been so much of a problem if they still hadn't had their mouths and two hands free...

His entire body twitched when both started licking and kissing his nipples, toying with them. Straining against their hold upon his wrists the angel belatedly wondered again what he had gotten himself into. For a few seconds, that is: Death's free hand trailed over his stomach, nails lightly scratching unblemished skin. War was far bolder, fingers teasing the angel's growing erection eagerly.

And Azrael could only pant in helpless arousal, head thrown back as pleasure rushed through his body. One of them abandoned his chest in favour of his mouth, driving their tongue against his.

He trembled under their ministrations, feeling himself come closer.

As if they could tell, they moved away, leaving the Archangel panting on the bed. "What?" He pushed himself up, wishing dearly that he had not agreed to the damn blindfold.

"Hey, did you think we'd do everything?" The tone in War's voice sent fire down his spine. "Your turn."

The mystic shivered, but obediently moved to from where he thought the Rider's voice had come. He swallowed thickly, licking his suddenly dry lips. Folding his twitching wings tightly against his back, he hesitantly brought his head down to the hot skin beneath his fingertips.

War groaned, one hand cupping the scholar's head as Azrael returned the favour.

For a while Death merely watched the angel lavish attention to his brother's chest, but soon enough Azrael felt arms around his middle, dragging him back. "There's two of us." The Firstborn's voice, normally already deep and gravelly was even more so now.

The angel mewled softly in denied pleasure, but still reached over his shoulder to bring the Nephilim's head forward for a kiss. It was easier said than done considering the angel's extra appendages, but they managed.

Unlike his elder brother, War was not willing to just wait until he got a turn again, latching onto Azrael's neck. He moaned lightly at the rush of blood he felt under his lips.

Only to break the kissing above his head – smirking rather evilly – by palming the angel's, by now straining, erection again.

To his eternal embarrassment, said angel failed to stop a whimper from escaping him when Death joined in, his hands caressing all over the trembling chest. Clinging to his two lovers, Azrael soon could not handle the pleasure anymore. With a choked cry, he came, melting against Death as he panted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Death's only indication of pleasure was his heavy breathing... that and the tight grip he had on Azrael's head. The angel winced at the painful tugging on his hair, but did not stop the Firstborn.

"I take it he is good at it?" War chuckled, caressing the scholar's sides while watching the white-haired head bob up and down.

"Very..." Reluctantly, Death pulled back. "Service my brother, angel." He grinned at the flustered face looking up to him. Still blindfolded the angel looked beyond tempting like this.

Trembling, Azrael moved to obey, panting lightly. Only freeze when cool fingers started touching him.

"Go on." War's voice told him, the Nephilim's hand cupping the angel's head. His eyes narrowed when feeling a different kind of tremble in the body before him.

"I... I never..." The mystic whispered, swallowing a couple times to look over his shoulder. "Never was the submissive..." His blush intensified and he turned away to hide his face in the Horseman's chest.

"Then we'll be careful." War assured him, tilting the head up to press a kiss on the swollen lips. Pulling the slender male against him, he wrapped one arm around the angel's waist and used the other to hold the head steady to swallow any noises Azrael might have made.

Wrapping his arms around the thick neck, the Gatekeeper tried to relax when Death's fingers started prodding. His wings twitched when the first finger entered, feathers rustling at the movement. Once again he was trapped, entirely dependent on the will of his two lovers. Why did that arouse him so much?

He moaned against War's lips when feeling lips on his back, sharp teeth teasingly grazing the skin between his wings. At the sound, the Red Rider's hand on his head slid down, briefly caressing the smooth skin on the angel's stomach before once again wrapping around his cock. Heaven help him... were they intending to drive him insane with pleasure!?

Throwing his head back, he needed every ounce of self-control to not wantonly move between them. His moans were interrupted with a gasp when War used the move to suck on the slender neck of the angel.

"I..." The angel whimpered, gasping again when Death added another finger. It felt so full.

"Relax." The elder Nephilim purred in his ear. "And we will show you a whole new side of Heaven."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His entire body was sore, but for some reason he felt quite comfortable with it. Dragging open his eyes, Azrael mumbled something unintelligible when noticing that the blindfold was still in place. How had Death secured that thing!?

Trying to shift, he found himself trapped between the two Riders: where he was sleeping on his stomach, arms curled under his head like a cat, they had apparently decided to lie against his sides. War's arm was – no surprise there – on his ass, while Death's seemed to be drabbed over his shoulder-blades, just above his wings.

They were probably making a very interesting picture, since a small twitch confirmed his suspicions that they were using his wings as blankets.

He tried to stretch lightly, only to be rewarded with both instinctively curling against him tighter. Heaven, no one would ever believe him if he let slip that War and Death were the cuddling types! Then again, he probably better keep this entire incident a secret to begin with... He was very certain that some of the positions they had used could only have been thought up by Lilith herself and Creator help him if the White City ever found out he had participated in those.

Once again wondering what he had been thinking when agreeing to this, he finally decided that it did not matter... Besides, the bed was surprisingly enough too comfy for him to bother and sneak away.


End file.
